


Loose Lips

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [33]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: And so is Robby, Daniel is laying down the law, Demetri might have fucked up, Hawk's pissed, He's not letting these kids just wander off, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Demetri almost wishes that he'd never said anything to Sam when her Dad uses the information he overheard to get Robby and Hawk to stay with him.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 39
Kudos: 73





	Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished this one last night but was to tired to reread it and edit so I just waited till this morning. I am still so very tired. XD 
> 
> Enjoy!

Demetri couldn’t recall a time in his life when he’d ever felt so useless.

He felt helpless as he continued to kneel on the ground, his arms getting soaked with the amount of blood that was seeping through Hawk’s shirt as he held the trembling body in his arms. Trembling was probably to light a term to apply to the way Hawk’s whole body shook, like he was experiencing his own personal earthquake. He was shaking so hard Demetri was almost afraid that he was actually seizing if it wasn’t for the fact that he had such a strong grip on the back of Demetri’s shirt.

But the most worrying thing was that he’d fallen eerily silent, and Demetri’s shoulder remained completely dry of tears.

Other than what he thought might have been apologizes uttered some time ago, Hawk hadn’t made so much as a peep, and it left Demetri fumbling for what he was supposed to do next.

If if Eli was balling his eyes out he could handle it. If Hawk wanted to rage and scream he knew just what to do. But this? This was whole knew territory and he didn’t know at all how to handle at all.

When he’d woken up this morning, he knew that things weren’t going to go great. He’d managed to slip away from his Senseis the day before but he couldn’t get a hold of Hawk that night and thought not being able to warn him that the men knew more about his life than he would have wanted them to was going to be bad.

This was a whole lot worse.

He’d known something was off the second he saw Hawk freeze in the doorway of the gate. There had been a strange look that had fallen over his face the moment that he noticed all the students who had turned his way.

But than Hawk had just walked away and Demetri knew something was about to go very, very wrong.

Because Hawk didn’t walk away from anything. No matter how hard it was.

When Mr. LaRusso had gone after him and Hawk attacked, he knew that it was much worse than he could have ever imagined.

It wasn’t until he’d finally screamed Eli’s name after he’d **bitten** the guy- and his mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that Hawk had been so freaked out thathe’d actually resorted to biting- that Hawk had turned to face him and Demetri felt like he’d had the air sucker punched out of him.

Never before in his life had he seen such raw fear in those sapphire gems.

Hawk had looked like an injured wild animal backed into a corner, hurt, in pain, confused and fighting for what he thought was his very survival.

And he had been thinking that too.

Demetri could still remember the exact moment that something in Eli’s gaze shifted, the smallest movement happening in his stance, the second that he seemed to recognize Demetri, recognize all of them and what he’d done.

It was than that Demetri realized that Hawk hadn’t realized who he’d been fighting, or even where he was.

And it broke his heart.

So he’d thought that holding Hawk would somehow make it better. That it would somehow make everything okay like it use to when they were little and Eli had a break down and all Demetri would have to do was sit there and hold him and tell him everything would be okay and eventually Eli would stop crying and would be happy again in no time.

That’s not what was happening now though, and he didn’t know what else to do.

So he continued to hold Hawk tightly, wondering himself if he was doing so, so that Hawk would feel better or to make sure he couldn’t leave.

But he held Hawk close, carefully tucking the others Mohawked head under his chin, hoping that at the very least the feel of his heartbeat might help to eventually ease the pounding in Hawk’s own chest.

“Shit.” Mr LaRusso had taken the hand away from his shoulder, his brows scrunching together as he looked at his fingers before turning his attention to the two boy’s still kneeling in his driveway. “Is he... good? For right now?” His question was awkward, his hand flat and making a teeter totter sort of motion.

Demetri could only find it in himself to level the man with a look.

“Right. Sorry.”

“Alright that’s it! Either get to training or head home for the day!” Sensei Lawrence barked, ushering the kids into the back. “This isn’t a goddamn peep show!”

For once feeling okay with the way the man took charge of the spectators, Demetri continued to softly whisper soothing things into Eli’s ear, his hand being careful as he pressed against his back. He wasn’t shocked when Robby crouched down by them, his hand coming to rest on Hawk’s arm as the two men continued to shoo everyone else into the backyard.

“Do you think you can stand?”

Hawk still didn’t make a sound, he only shook his head, but even that movement alone seemed to cause him some discomfort, his chest jumping against Demetri’s in pain.

Together Robby and Demetri shared a look, neither of them knowing what to do in this situation.

Were they supposed to try and help Hawk up anyways? Would that make everything worse? If they just left him on the ground than what were they supposed to do?

“Okay you two, I’m going to need your help to get him in the house.” Daniel said as he walked up to them, Robby sharing yet another look with Demetri before shifting his gaze over to his old Sensei.

“Into your house? I don’t know if-,”

“Look, neither of you are leaving here right now okay? Especially Hawk. Not before the Doctor sees him again, so come on.”

“Same room as last time?” Johnny muttered to his fellow teacher, Demetri not sure if he was supposed to hold on tighter or let go completely and get out of the way. “Hey, Hawk. Come on, up and at ‘em there pal.”

Hawk didn’t move when Johnny tapped his arm, the man looking out of place and uncomfortable as he tried again.

“Did you go deaf or somethin’?”

“Johnny, please.” Daniel stepped in. “I can handle this okay? Why don’t you go and make sure the kids are actually practising and not... I don’t know, fooling around or gossiping.”

It didn’t pass Demetri’s notice when a look of relief seemed to pass over the blond male’s face, even as his lips pressed into a tight line.

“Fine.”

He didn’t blame Hawk’s old teacher for not wanting to stick around, this kind of thing definitely wasn’t the guy’s scene. But there was still a part of him that fumed at how easily he fled, leaving one of his old students in the hands of another teacher.

But wasn’t that what had started this whole mess in the first place?

Turning his attention back to Hawk the second the man’s back disappeared through the gate, Demetri decided to tighten his hold.

“I’m going to lift you on the count of three okay? You just have to make sure to stay standing on your feet alright? Do you think you can do that?”

Hawk didn’t respond verbally, but his hold on Demetri did tighten and he took that for what he believed it was worth.

“Okay, ready? One, two, three.”

Although Hawk was a pretty light guy, the angle made it difficult to get him to stand. Thankfully Robby was helping out, his hands gripping Hawk’s arm and shoulder.

Daniel allowed them to do their thing, only moving in once Hawk was standing.

He swayed a little bit, but Demetri stabilized him, removing his arms from around Hawk’s waist to cup his face in both hands.

“Hey, hey Eli. Can I get you to look at me please?” He whispered, bringing their faces close, rubbing at the soft cheeks in his hands with his thumbs.

It took a moment of coxing, but eventually those bright blue eyes did move up to meet his, finally seeming to focus on something.

“There we go,” Demetri muttered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he peppered tiny kissed all over the others face. “welcome back little bird.”

“Oh.” Daniel sounded shocked beside him, and when Demetri shot him a look he noticed the man was point back and forth between the two. “You two are, together? Like, together-together?”

“This isn’t really the time, but yes.” Demetri huffed. “Now where did you want us to bring him?”

“It’s a spare room inside.” Robby pipped up. “I’ll lead the way.”

Having no problem with leaving him in the dust Demetri carefully manoeuvred Hawk in the direction of Robby.

By the time they’d made it to the location, Hawk was struggling to keep up and Demetri could feel his hand getting slippery with blood from where it was placed on the others back. In fact he was trying hard on not looking down at his arms at all because he knew they’d be covered. The irony smell in the air was already hard enough to ignore.

Together Robby and Demetri helped Hawk over to the bed that sat alone in the room. The cover was a little dustier than Demetri would have preferred to set his boyfriend on but he knew that it would do for now, Hawk didn’t look like he’d be able to stand much longer.

Once he was sat down, Demetri carefully set to work on removing his shirt, already knowing they were going to have to do so anyways with the Doctor coming.

As soon as he got it off he just stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to do. There wasn’t any laundry hamper or anything and he didn’t really want to stain the floors with the blood but he wasn’t going to leave Eli’s side just to try and find a washing machine.

Deciding that Mr LaRusso could scream at him for it later, Demetri dropped it on the floor before taking a seat beside Hawk and checking over his back.

God. It looked worse than the night it had been carved.

Blood was smeared all over the skin. The way his shirt had soaked it up and the way that Demetri’s arms had spread it to different sections it appeared as if someone had taken a paint brush and painted over his back like they were trying to paint a canvas. Now that the shirt was removed and no one was touching him, the thick rivers where free to run in wavy lines, occasionally meeting with other rivers or running back to the main source once they reached the lower parts of the slashes.

Then there was the actual stitches.

The thread had either been pulled to the breaking point and the skin was left separated and hanging open, or it had torn right through the holes that had been made, leaving jagged edges that left it in a frayed like state.

There was no way that was going to heal well.

“I’m going to get some water and a cloth.” Robby muttered, placing a hand on Hawk’s shoulder before he stepped out. “I’ll be right back okay? Don’t go anywhere.”

While Hawk didn’t nod or say anything to confirm he understood the order, apparently it wasn’t something that Robby needed as he took off to find the items he’d mentioned.

“It’s going to leave a nasty scar isn’t it?”

The sound of Hawk’s voice startled him, the nearly haunting way it rang in his ears leaving a sea of goosebumps travelling over his arms.

“Uh...” He wasn’t sure what to say.

He knew the truth, there was no way that it would ever heal properly. Hawk could use entire gallons of scar cream and it would still be there even after years of use. But he didn’t want to rub salt in that wound. Didn’t want Eli to have to worry about having another scar to hide. And he definitely didn’t want to tell him that his beloved tattoo had been ruined no doubt for good. Even if his artist could add touch ups over the scars, he highly doubted he’d be able to fix the grotesque way it would make it sit across the shredded skin once the ink had set.

“I thought so.”

He sounded so heartbroken, so defeated. Demetri instantly regretted not being able to lie quick enough.

Wanting to fill the space with... something, anything that might make him smile, Demetri was interrupted before he could even start as Daniel stepped in.

“Alright. He said he could be here in thirty minutes.” The man muttered as he squinted at his phone before moving his attention to the two boys on the bed. “I told him to make it in twenty.”

Not sure if he wanted some sort of applause for that Demetri just arched a brow at him while Daniel’s full attention remained on Hawk.

Spying the blood still seeping through the guy’s shirt from where Hawk had bitten him, Demetri couldn’t help but wince on his behalf. He’d been bitten hard by Hawk before- granted for much different reasons- and he’d thought it hurt, but Hawk had never bitten him hard enough to draw nearly that much blood.

Not wanting to mention anything about it however just in case it ended up making Hawk feel worse, Demetri kept him mouth shut.

“So, I think we need to have a little talk.” Demetri could already feel himself getting defensive on the others behalf, wanting to mutter that now was probably not the time, but before he could say a word the man’s attention snapped over to him. “Would you mind stepping out? I feel like it should just be Hawk and I for this.”

He didn’t even get a chance to protest before Hawk’s hand was reaching out and wrapping around his. Hawk completely ignored the blood being squished between their palms as he met Daniel’s stare head on, his message clear.

If Mr LaRusso wanted to talk to Hawk, than Demetri was staying.

He watched as Daniel took in a deep breath, the tightness to his jaw suggesting that the was figuring out which battles he wanted to pick.

“Okay, if you want him here than that’s fine with me.” Without a place to sit, Mr LaRusso remained standing, clapping his hands together as he jumped into it. “I’ve spoken to my wife and Johnny and we’ve decided that it would be better for both you and Robby to come live here with me.” He stated, looking around for a second as he waved one hand around the area. “In this room as a matter of fact.”

“Pass.” Hawk muttered without pause, his tone dull, his expression unreadable.

Demetri didn’t like the tight smile that pulled at the man’s lips, or at the way he was suddenly clasping his hands in front of himself and rolling his shoulders back in some sort of power pose.

“No. I’m sorry but you can’t ‘pass’ this.” That seemed to draw Hawk in more, a familiar heat burning in his gaze now as he stared the man down from where he sat. “After the doctor gets here and you’re all patched up, I’m taking Robby to where you guys are staying and we’re going to pack up your stuff.”

“You can’t do that.” Hawk said, irritation colouring his tone as he spoke.

“Actually I can.” Daniel corrected, shifting his stance before he went on, “You’re seventeen Hawk. Both of you are. It’s either me, or we can get child services involved.”

“You can’t be serious?” This time it was Demetri who spoke up, Hawk stunned into silence at the blunt blackmail.

“As the grave.” Daniel shot back, landing a hard stare on Demetri before shifting his eyes over to Hawk as he tilted his head in his direction. “A grave I don’t want to see this kid fall into before his time.”

Demetri could feel his hand tightening around Hawk’s reflectively, his throat suddenly bobbing as he found it hard to swallow.

“Mr LaRusso,” Eli’s voice had suddenly gone soft, quiet, a meek look coming to his features as he looked up at the man. “If- if this is about attacking you, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to-.”

“No, no.” Daniel moved in closer, kneeling down in front of Hawk and placing a hand on his knee. Demetri almost couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and knocking his hand away on Hawk’s behalf when a tenseness filled the one beside him at the stranger’s touch. “This isn’t a punishment Hawk. We want to help you.”

Hawk looked confused at his words, his brows furrowing together as his mouth pinched. “Help me? That’s why you’re going to teach us isn’t it?”

“Yes, but I don’t mean just that.” Oh shit. “I also want to help you to find peace internally. To help you overcome your PTSD and your depression.”

Fuck.

He could feel Hawk going stiff in his hold. Could see the moment he started connecting the dots in his head.

“I want you to know not all adults are like Kreese or your father,” Hawk all but ripped his hand away from Demetri’s hold, the look in his eyes telling him everything he needed to know. “Some of us do just want to help.”

“My father.” Hawk repeated, his voice a mere whisper.

Because he knew there was only one place that anyone could get any information about the treatment he received from his dad.

And that was Demetri.

“Yeah, look, I know you’ve been having a hard go of it lately, but I think if we got some stability back in your life you would do well. Robby was doing very well when he was here.”

“And than you threw him away.”

The words cut right through the smile on Daniel’s face, even Demetri couldn’t help but flinch at the ice in them.

“What’s going on here?”

And Robby was back.

He was holding a large bowl in his hand, steam rising up from it and a fluffy white towel resting over his shoulder.

That towel would have to be thrown away after he used it.

Demetri couldn’t help but wonder if he’d chosen it for that reason.

“Daniel’s trying to blackmail us into staying here.” Hawk stated bluntly, shocking everyone else in the room.

“What?”

“Whoa wait!” Daniel was up on his feet, holding a hand out to both boy’s as if that would keep them there. “That makes it sound bad. It’s not-.”

“Are you serious right now?” Robby sounded pissed, wasting no time in bringing himself around LaRusso so he could stand on Hawk’s other side. “This is not the time for-.”

“Your friend just had a psychotic episode!” Daniel snapped, clearly done with playing around with the two. “He’s suicidal! You’re both only seventeen and living in a hotel for gods sake!”

When he took a step towards them Robby jerked back, stumbled on the bed and nearly spilling all the water. Demetri almost stuck his arm out when Hawk brought his hand up to place on Robby’s back to stabilize him.

He instantly pulled away when Hawk turned back to face Daniel.

“I know that you would prefer to be out there, but it’s not safe for you, for either of you.” Daniel continued, hands on his hips. “So yes. Call it blackmail if you want, but it’s for your own good.”

Neither of the two seemed to be able to come up with anything in their defence. Demetri watched silently as Hawk’s gaze dropped to the ground, his hands falling limp at his sides.

Demetri could feel the cold creeping up on him as he recalled where he had seen that void expression before.

Right after he’d apologized to Hawk for the first time and Sam had come in making it seem like a trap. Right before Hawk had left with Kylar. Right before he’d come in the following day to start a brawl with the Cobras.

Hawk was shutting down.

As Daniel continued to go on about what would happen next, Demetri reached out and lightly traced the tips of his fingers over the back of Hawk’s hand.

Absolutely nothing.

Fuck.

“I know you don’t like this,” Daniel was sighing now, his hands on his hips. “But I’m not doing this to torture you. You two need help, and I’m not about to let you go without it.”

Robby still didn’t say anything but his underlining rage tightened the features of his face, his hold on the bowl in his hands so strong that his knuckles were turning white.

For a long moment, no one said anything, and than there was a knock at the front door.

“Ah, that’s probably the doctor now.” Daniel muttered. “Demetri can you make sure they don’t move?”

Before he could protest the thought of being his rat, Mr LaRusso was already out the door and making his way to the front, leaving Demetri to raise his hands with a huff before dropping them in his lap.

“Unbelievable.”

“What did you tell them?”

While the tone Robby used wasn’t unfamiliar, it was the first time that Demetri had ever had it directed at himself. It was hard and cold and accusatory, and Demetri knew he deserved it.

Taking in a deep breath and figuring it was best to come clean, he told them the truth.

“Me and Sam where having an argument.” He mumbled, feeling the shame of mentioning such personal things without Hawk’s permission to someone he didn’t get along with in the least.

When Hawk still didn’t react, he knew he’d fucked up big time.

“In the heat of the moment I- I might have told her something I shouldn’t have and both Mr LaRusso and Mr Lawrence might have heard me.”

“‘Might have’?”

He didn’t think Robby’s tone could get anymore sarcastic.

“Look I’m sorry okay?” And he was. He really, really was. “But maybe Daniel’s right. This might be a better fit for you guys.”

At the very least he wouldn’t have to worry about the Cobras catching them alone anymore, or them getting killed in some random shooting or murdered by some jaded drug dealer. And Hawk would be living with Daniel.

If there was anyone who might be able to help Hawk deal with what he was going through, it would for sure be the more balanced of the two teachers. After all he seemed to be able to help Sam out a lot.

When Robby didn’t say anything back, Demetri found his attention turning fully to Hawk, placing a gentle hand on his shoulders and trying to get any sort of reaction from him.

“Hawk? Eli? Listen I-I’m sorry okay? I know that I shouldn’t have gone around telling anyone anything without your permission and that it was wrong but I really have been wanting to talk to you about, you know, how you nearly jumped off a building and...” When his eyes strayed from Hawk’s void expression to see the wide eyed look across Robby’s face, Demetri knew he’d fucked up once again.

This was obviously the first time that Robby was hearing this. Which meant that Hawk hadn’t said anything about it. Which meant he more than likely didn’t want him to know just how bad it was.

But his attention was snapped back when Hawk finally turned to face him.

His expression didn’t change in the slightest, his eyes still as empty as a porcelain doll. Than there was a hand at his shoulder.

And it was pushing him away.

It was weak, a barely there touch, but it was enough of a sign that Demetri wasn’t welcome.

That Hawk wanted him to go.

Swallowing down the lump lodged in his throat Demetri slowly stood up and left them to sit with each other.


End file.
